


That, I Won't Forget

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [4]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, M/M, Memory Loss, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Tony finds a way to remind Steve of who he was, even when he can't remember.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 29
Kudos: 156
Collections: Team Fluff





	That, I Won't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> For the Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff - Brain Delete

Steve rolled in bed and looked at the time. The weather outside looked cloudy, much like he felt, for a reason he couldn’t quite identify. He settled on his back again, and on cue, the audio started. Tony’s melodious voice filling the room.

_Good morning, Steve._

_I can’t believe today’s the day. It’s been a whole year. Time’s a weird thing ‘cause it felt like it went by so damned fast, and yet… not even close. I don’t know if there’s much to say about today. That’s the one thing we’ve reminded you about enough, you’re probably sick and tired of hearing about it._

* * *

“Falcon? Iron Man? Do you have eyes on Red Skull?” Steve shouted into to comms. He ran towards one of the buildings he thought he had last seen his nemesis near, hoping it was the right decision.

“Negative, Cap,” Sam replied between grunts.

“Iron Man?” Steve asked again, trying not to let Tony's lack of response worry him. After a minute that felt like a week, he finally got an answer.

“No, sorry Cap. Hulk and I have some bots to deal with.”

Steve located Hawkeye and Black Widow easily on the field – only made easy because he knew what to look for; their enemies hadn’t spotted the spies yet – and kept making his way towards his original target.

Just before he got there, a sight stopped him in his tracks. Red Skull had found Hulk, Iron Man, and Falcon who had just joined them, and was aiming the device he'd been claiming to be his greatest achievement to date right at them.

So, Steve ran. He ran as fast as he could to get between his teammates and whatever horrible thing Red Skull had planned for them.

“TONY!” Steve shouted when he thought he might not make it in time. He didn't fully hear Tony's response, too focused on the task at hand. He jumped in front of Red Skull, but was too slow to get the shield in front of him. He felt the full blast of the ray gun hit him square in the chest, felt his shoulder crack as he hit the ground hard – was that really his shoulder though? When did he get so big?

“My work here is done,” Steve heard someone say. Wait, was that man's skin red? And why was Steve wearing an American Flag costume?

“Cap, you okay?”

Why were there voices in his ear?

“Steve?” And talking robots?! “Hey, you okay, gorgeous?”

“Who are you? What's… where am I?” Steve had so many questions. So, so many questions.

“Steve, it's me,” the robot did something and revealed his face to him. “It's Tony.”

“I- I’m sorry. I’ve never seen you before in my life.”

* * *

_What else can I tell you about today… According to the trusty archives, today was the day you saved a puppy from being run over. That was pretty cute. It was such a slow news day too, you were on the cover of every newspaper the next morning. Captain Pawfect was trending on social media. It was awesome. And, you and I went to see the worse movie, oh my god, you were SO mad at me for dragging you to an actual movie theater. We left half-way through and you complained about how much it cost for cheap popcorn and snacks… We ended up meeting Barton and Nat for drinks instead. It was a fun night. But, yeah, all the news clips are in the archive folder on your tablet, just pull it up. You know where it is._

* * *

“You needed to see me, Tony?” Sam sauntered into the workshop, looking at the large screen in front of Tony. “What are you working on?”

Tony didn’t look up from the lines of coding in front of him. “I need you to help me find and categorize every piece of news we have on Cap and the team. If you can create an archive, sorted by day, with subfolders for years, that would be great. And, if we have any team pictures in there too, add those as separate entries?”

Sam eyed him before moving closer to the consoles. “I can do that, no problem. Good, bad, and ugly?”

“Yup, everything.” Tony kept on typing and then stopped. “Maybe leave out anything from my personal uploads. The stuff that’s just me and him… But otherwise, everything.”

“Tony-“

“Don’t Sam. I don’t need a lecture from you too.”

They worked in silence for a time, Sam quickly organizing the archive Tony requested, thanking his lucky stars for JARVIS’ impeccable database entries making it easy to code.

“Why are we doing this, exactly?” Sam finally asked when he noticed Tony seemed to have forgotten about Sam's previous attempt at getting him to open up about the events of the past few days.

“We can’t have Steve not remember who he is. The world needs Captain America. I figure, if every day he gets a brief history of important things he needs to know and remember, it could help? We’ve gone over the Super Soldier project with him, but he is so much more than that.

“I’m thinking of recording a message for him that he can listen to, get the rundown of the day along with that day’s archive. With his photographic memory it should work, that seems to have stayed the same at least. It shouldn't be too overwhelming, and he can slowly ease back into things. And if he wants more, we’ll have it ready for him.”

“That’s a nice idea, Tony,” Sam started slowly. “Makes sense to not want to throw too much at him. It has been weird seeing Cap be so unlike himself.”

“You’re telling me.” Tony stopped working and ran a hand down his face. “Hopefully this is a temporary thing and I can figure out how to reverse the effects, but until then. This is a start.”

“Do you think you’ll ever tell him about you two?” Sam was cautious with his words, knowing Natasha had tried to have this conversation with him.

Tony let out a long sigh. “I don’t know, Sam. He's already got so much to deal with, I don't-”

“You don't want to overwhelm him, I heard you the first hundred times you said it. But would it be such a bad thing for him to know how much he was, and still is, loved?”

* * *

_Anyways, I’ll keep this one short, since I am sure you are probably relieved that you won’t ever have to hear these again. I know this doesn’t restore all your actual memories, and it doesn’t fix any of this. And trust me, I tried, Steve. I’m still trying. You shouldn’t have taken that shot for me… it should have been me, not you. And, I’m sorry, that I can’t fix this. You deserve so much better than that, Steve._

_So, for the last time, because it feels weird not to remind you again, but you are Captain America, Steve. You were Cap before the Super Soldier project, and even if you don’t remember everything, you will always be the best superhero this world has seen._

_I’ll see you around the tower, winghead._

* * *

Steve was sitting on the bed with his tablet in hand, shaking his head at the coverage of him with the puppy Tony had mentioned.

“You tried so hard to convince us we should adopt the pooch that night,” he heard Tony say. Steve looked up and found Tony in the doorway of his bedroom, looking at him with a fond smile.

“Based on what you've told me, I’m not surprised,” Steve chuckled.

He set the tablet next to him when Tony reached the bed and climbed on, not waiting for Steve to say a thing before he straddled his legs. Steve closed his eyes, his own hands going for Tony's hips, while Tony’s wrapped behind his neck, his thumbs stroking the short hairs he found there. Tony tugged him forward gently, bringing their foreheads together.

“You didn’t have to apologize for not finding a way to reverse this Tony. You know I don’t blame you, right?” Steve's voice was low as he once again reminded Tony that none of this was his fault.

“I know, but I still wish I could fix it.”

“You’ve done so much. It might not be my actual memories, but it feels pretty close. Plus, I have all the new, very real, memories from this whole year. And the ones from the past 10 months. I like those a lot.”

“Me too,” Tony replied simply.

Steve moved his hands under Tony's shirt, the warm skin under his fingers sending shivers through his body. “I’m going to miss my morning messages.”

Tony laughed, as he pulled himself straight again looking at Steve with his playful smirk that Steve adored. “The offer is still there to move in with me. You get real, live morning chats that way.”

“Yeah, I know. Maybe we can talk about that more today? I think…” Steve stopped, stunned at the look of pure love on Tony's face. “I think I’d like that, very much.”

Tony surged forward, bringing their lips together. “I love you, Steve,” Tony whispered against his lips.

“Now that, I won't forget anytime soon.”


End file.
